QR Codes
QR Codes are a side activity in Watch Dogs. By lining up cameras correctly the QR Code wil be scanned, and an item will be unlocked. There are 16. About Sixteen fragmented QR Codes have been plastered throughout the city on various surfaces. From a certain angle, each set of art fragments will align and undistort to form QR Codes. Each code is scannable only from a particular camera with the correct line of sight to it. The first 8 codes scanned will decrypt audio logs from G1gg1L3s while the other 8 codes and logs are generally agreed to be the work of DedSec. (See Trivia, below, for alternate evidence and theories.) After scanning all sixteen codes, Aiden will unlock the Gangster submachine gun for his arsenal. The final mission involves DedSec contracting Aiden to bypass G1gg1L3s' firewall and install their virus. (Counteracting the virus is a means of initiation into DedSec for G1gg1l3s.) After harmlessly hacking into his computer via the building security router, Aiden is rewarded with positive Reputation points for "trolling" and 1,000 XP points. The player will also receive the "Read-only" achievement or trophy. Scanning all the QR Codes is required for 100% completion.Watch Dogs Messages in QR Codes *"Don't QQ if U can't find me." (The Wards, at the dam) **Video walktrhrough *"*\0/* U found one! *\0/*" (The Wards, to the west) **Video walktrhrough *"Can U find D rest?" (The Loop, at Hollenkamp train station) **Video walkthrough *"BadBoy17? Bad, BOY, 17? Really?" (The Loop, under the highway fork) **Video walktrhrough *"G1gg1L3s... 1L... IL... Get it?" (In the alley south of the Ambrose Theatre in The Loop) **Video walkthrough *"Its all 4 d GIGGLES!" (The Loop, to the east of the Western Station) **Video walktrhrough *"Hey DedSec! ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐" (Southern Parker Square, to the north of the meds shop) **Video walktrhrough *"DedSec can suck my 8 >" (Parker Square, east of the Phoebus Theater) **Video walktrhrough *"o_O O.O O.o O_ó" (Mad Mile, north of the St. Valentine's Day Massacre landmark hotspot) **Video walktrhrough *"U must werk out. >_<" (Central Mad Mile) **Video walktrhrough *"How U finding these? ಠ_ಠ" (Mad Mile, along the train tracks close to the Water Tower) **Video walkthrough *"(^._.^) U can findz QR codes!" (Brandon Docks, on some smokestacks by the train tracks, west of Rhodes train station) **Video walkthrough *"DedSec? More like DedSUC!" (Brandon Docks, west of the river) **Video walkthrough *"U R getting WARMER" (Brandon Docks' northern island, south of The Loop) ** Video walkthrough *"Mark IV style mothafucker!" (Brandon Docks, north of the eastern canal) **Video walkthrough *"~~(8:> will U be my BFF? 4 realz!" (Pawnee, on the top of the entrance to a tunnel by a bridge under construction) **Video walkthrough Trivia * Since many of the QR Codes insult DedSec, it is believed by some that these were actually left by Defalt. ** The Pawnee QR Code shows ~~(8:>, which is a smiley used by Defalt as seen in The Rat's Lair. * The QR code message at the canal in Brandon Docks ("Mark IV style mothafucker!") is a reference to Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, which was also published by Ubisoft. References hu:QR kódok Category:Investigations